User blog:Faxinnh/Faxinnh Is Too Lazy to Even Think Of A Pun for Death Battle Bio REVAMP
Note: Hi their guys. Decided to REVAMP or redo it anyways for a fresh start anyways. So here it is the new version of the bio blog. And plus, from now, I am doing it in my order (Equipment, Powers & Abilities and transformation and even feats). So that said, letsa go. (DO KEEP IN MIND BACKGROUND WON'T BE INCLUDED SINCE THE BIO IS LINKED TO THE FAXINNH ANIME AND PLUS WILL BE USED AGAINST USERS FOR A FIGHT ANYWAYS). ---- Equipment *'1000Omnicuraccy Meme Machine Gun AS50 Master Meme Gun' **'Yes I know incredibly long name but whatever. **Is loaded with infinite ammo. **Can fire up to a thousand ammo in seconds. **Each bullet can reach one million galaxies in just under a pinosecond. **A single bullet can easily pierce through the internet borders, which can carry weight of the entire internet. **If fully charged, can shoot a massive laser the size of a planet that can easily reach through ten multiverses in just under a pinosecond, and is strong enough to disintergrate anything. **It can also work as a sniper rifle as it can see through many universes and omniverses. **It can produce wormholes that can have the bullets travel through anywhere. **The bullets can also work as a homing missile which can track down opponents even if they don't have any presence. Can search them for the rest of enternity. They can hunt you down through time and space, universes, hyperverses, multiverses, different timelines, even outisde time and space and outside the timeline. **If a person tank it or survive it, they will suffer from never ending pain if it touches them, incapitatting them so they can't move, they will feel pain from anything even if it's a slight poke or a wind blow. **Bullet is indestructible not even a multiversal explosion can destroy it. **Can destroy any meme in one hit and erasing them forever, never to appear in the internet no matter the circumstances *'Pimp Gauntlet''' **'A pink massive heavy guantlet covered in diamonds with Pimp slapped in the middle covered in bullets. **Use to either pimp slap the opponent. **Stated that if your hit by it, you will experience an infinite death loop. **The Gauntlet can obliterate a normal Multi-Galaxy being with a single mere slap to the cheek. **Can hurt incorpreal beings to the point where it can erase souls even against beings that have soul immunity. **Can shoot out pink energy blasts that can either target lock onto enemies for a short brief of time or can create moon size energy blasts that can be used as an explosive energy blast. It can easily destroy reality. **Can withstand the pressure of three falling multiverses. *'''Book of Reality **'A book that can only be destroyed by beings that matches Fax's level. **Can be used to enter remove universes or omniverses by ripping a page. **Can only use it to edit universes to either fix it or remove something from it. **Can drag beings with his mind. **Can create massive holes in universes by poking through it. **The Book of Reality has infinite pages so their is no end. **Fax can create new timelines/universes or stuff by adding pages to it. **If destroyed, Interne-Verse will no longer cease to exist and no electronics will exist in real life. Powers & Abilities *'Incredible Immunity to:' **'Soul Manipulation' **'More to come' Category:Blog posts